


Legend's Wrath

by DraconisWinters



Series: The Darks-Verse [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have...He should have just left well enough alone...But now all that was left was the burning question: Was it worth it?
Series: The Darks-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785790
Kudos: 11





	1. Legend's Wrath

“Just don’t touch anything, okay?!” Legend screamed to the others as he entered his house.

A heavy sigh escaped the man at the peaceful silence that spread after he closed his door. Silence was a thing Legend hadn’t heard in a long time. Recently their ‘merry’ bunch, made their way into Legend’s Hyrule and the man was exhausted from keeping the others from wreaking his home land. Legend collapsed on one of the tree stump chairs and tried to rub out the knots in his shoulders that had developed in the past week.

They weren’t coming out. Legend slouched down with a groan, placing his hands in his lap and sighed. It had been a long week and he was kind of done with some of the others. They were at his house, because Legend told them that he needed to exchange some weapons, but really Legend just wanted a moment to himself in a place that is familiar. His bed over in the far left corner, his cozy fire place, even the somewhat creepy mask on the wall made Legend sigh with relief. Home was good. Home was safe.

“A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. A new role has opened…”

Legend frantically looked around the room, searching for the eerie voice that sent chills down his spine. “Hello,” Legend asked, “Ravio, is that you trying to be funny?”

There was no response.

“Ravio?” Legend called once more, flinching the movement of the shadows.

“You seek power, I can give you that…and so much more.”

Legend’s eyes swept around the room until they finally settled on the mask on the wall. Just resting there harmlessly. It’s green iris’ lit up and the mysterious voice echoed through the house.

“Use me. Together we can be strong. Together you will not fail.”

Legend looked at the mask skeptically, was it worth it. Legend wasn’t stupid, he could feel the dark magic radiating of the mask. The corrupted and tainted essence that the mask oozed off, was unlike anything Legend had ever felt before and that mask has inhabited his house for years. But this wasn’t right. He should maybe ask the others about this, perhaps they would know. Maybe even Time, the old man seems to know about strange masks and mythical items. But…maybe if Legend just took it with him he could figure it out on his own. Yeah, that’s what he’d do.

Legend grabbed the mask of the wall and carefully placed it into his bag, taking care not to break the spikes. Legend also grabbed a few other miscellanies weapons, a couple of apples, and an extra blanket tossing them into the bag as well with much less caution the mask. He almost tossed the bag over his shoulder to leave, but paused and set it back down. Legend pulled an apple out, then threw the bag over his shoulder.

He walks out the door taking a bite of the sweet delicacy. Nothing like food from home, even a simple apple, to make one feel better.

“Bring any for the rest of us?” Warriors asked.

“No.” Legend deadpanned. Warriors huffed but didn’t respond,

“What took you so long” Time asked concern on his face.

Legend waved him off, “Nothing much, Ravio moved some stuff around on his last surprise visit and it was harder to find somethings.”

Time nodded and didn’t question further. Legend let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in as Time looked away. Odd, why should he care? He just took a few minutes longer than he said he would. He was mostly enjoying the brief moment of solitude that he hadn’t had in months.

“The others can’t know.”

“Ok.”

Everything was fine. Everything would be fine.

…

It had been a week. The mask wouldn’t stop talking. It whispered promises, promises of strength, power, victory and Legend wanted it. He wanted it so much. No, he needed it. He needed to be the strongest. He wouldn’t need the others to save him from the arrow he didn’t see or the sword he couldn’t block. Legend could do it himself.

“You need me. You can save them all with me.”

Legend inhaled deeply, breathing rugged and raspy as he grips his head. He needs it. He needs it. It belonged to him. It was in his house. It was his. Legend’s hands were shaking, when did they start shaking?

He had to get away, he had to put the mask on. He had to have that power for himself. Legend stood up holding his bag and began to walk away from the others.

“Hey Legend,” Sky asked with a smile, “Where you going?”

“Nowhere,” Legend says lightly. His voice airy and not completely there.

“Legend,” Time asked cautiously, “What are you holding?”

The bag drops out of Legends hand, yet the mask is still held within his tightened grip. A twisted smile slowly creeps onto Legends face. “Power, Time. It’s power,” Legend cackles.

Time’s jaw drops as he sees the mask in Legend’s grasp, “Legend, put it down. You don’t know what you’re holding.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Time,” Legend said, “I know what it is.”

“Legend please!” Time cried.

No, he doesn’t understand. Time doesn’t get it. He needed this. Legend needed this power, this success. Legend ignored Time’s pleas and pressed the mask onto his face.

There was a brief silence.

And then an animalistic scream ripped through the air.

Legend could feel the inside of his throat shredding as he screamed his lungs out. His body was in agonizing pain as his limbs slowly began to grow and contort against his will. His shoulders hurt and Legend could feel tears begin to roll down his face as his bones extended and grew young the skin of his current body. But just before his skin tore, his body began stretching to. Legend can’t tell if he’s still screaming. It just hurts. Everything hurts. But then it stops. Legend’s fingers twitch and slowly curl around the whips that appeared in his hands.

Now this is the power that he was promised.

…

“Legend wait!” Time cried, but it was too late. The mask was on his face. Legend’s scream was echoing across the field. His body morphed into the hideous form that Time wishes he never had to see again. A body that haunts his nightmares.

“Get back!” Time commanded the others, who numbly starred at Legend not knowing how to react.

Legend, or Majora (Time didn’t know anymore), stood up to his full height, twitching and prepping his whips.

“Get back now!” Time tired once more, but it was too late.

One of the whips was coming down on Wind who was pushed out of the way by Twilight in Wolf form. The canine was thrown away with a pained whimper and Wild was about to attack Majora but Time shook his head holding the younger hero back. “No, stay back here with the others.”

“Warriors, get everyone away!” Time commanded, kneeling down to dig through his bag.

“What are you about to do?” Hyrule asked skeptically.

Time sighed pulling out the Fierce Deity mask, “Give Legend a fight he won’t win.”

“I wouldn’t sound so confident Time!” A shudder ran down Time’s spine at the shrill and painful voice that came out of the body. It was Legends mixed with a demonic scratchy squeak that could make your ears bleed.

“Legend!” Time announced, “This is your last chance, stand down!”

“Go ahead old man. I’ll laugh as I kill you!”

Time sighed before putting the mask on.

…

This was it. This was his turn to win. His turn to feel victory. The power was his and his alone. Legend grinned manically, or as much as you could in a body like this.

But then Time pulled out a mask as well. Whatever, with the power he now has, Legend is stronger than Time ever was. The old man was always so snarky too. Legend had been on more adventures, had seen more dungeons. Hell, he had seen his uncle die in front of his eyes, he lost an entire island full of people, he lost the woman he loved because she wasn’t even real! What does Time have over him? Nothing!

But the Time put on the mask and a small tremor of fear ran through Legend. But Legend wasn’t scared Majora was. No! NO! Legend refuses to be scared refuses to lose.

“So you have pretty toys too? Cute!” Legend mocked as he swung the whips towards Time. While Time deflected them easily, Legend could see the grimace of his face. “You’re weak Time! You’re nothing compared to me!”

Though Time had taken on a different form, Legend could still see the pity in his eyes. This fueled Legend even more and he screamed in rage as he attempted to attack Time once more. Time easily hit away the whips.

“Fight me!” Legend shrieked.

“I’m not fighting you Legend,” Time said sorrowfully.

It’s because he doesn’t think you’re worthy. He thinks you’re weak. He thinks he can beat you. The mask hisses in his ear.

“I’ll kill you!” Legend cried.

Legend could feel could feel tears falling down his face. Why was he crying? He wanted this! He…he did…right?

“Legend,” Time says, “Take it off, please.”

“I need this Time, I need this!” Legend sobbed, “I can’t fail again! I can’t!”

Time sighed, “Legend…I know what it feels like to fail. This isn’t what to do. You know this is wrong. You know you shouldn’t be doing this.”

Legend’s heart was pounding. The mask was screaming. If you take this off you lose, you fail, you’re nothing! Legend with trembling fingers reached up and pried the mask off his face.

His body was falling.

He hit the ground.

His eyes were slowly shutting and the last thing Legend saw was Time running towards him, throwing off his own mask, worry splayed all over his face.

His eyes shut.


	2. Was it Worth it?

Legend could feel arms wrapped tightly around him. Who was holding him? Why was his shoulder wet? His eyelids felt tired and it was a struggle to open them, but once he did he shut them once more do to the blinding light. A small groan passed through Legend’s lips and he could feel the arms holding him stiffen.

“Legend, are you okay?”

That was Time’s voice.

Was it worth it?

Time was holding him.

But wait, wasn’t he fighting Time just moments ago?

No.

He failed.

Was it worth it?

Legend could feel tears well up in his eyes.

He couldn’t do anything.

“Legend, please answer me,” Time begged.

Was it worth it?

Only a mere squeak escaped Legend, and the man could feel tears slowly rolling down his face. He was such a failure, just silently crying in his leader’s arms. HE should at least be able to stand up and take this loss like a man. He should be able to shake this off, to continue on…why was he just sitting here sobbing?

Time shift and pulled Legend closer to him. “You’re okay. You’re okay. Just breathe. It’s gonna be okay,” He whispered kindly. Legend buried his face into Time’s shoulder, unable to look up at the man, to look at the others, to look at the scorch marks left on the ground from his horrific transformation.

His bones ached from the shift and his jaw hurt from screaming. His throat was raspy and dry. He couldn’t feel his fingers and his legs long ago went numb. 

Was it worth it?

“I’m sorry,” Legend sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

He cringed at the sound of his own voice. He could feel his damaged vocal cords strain and shriek in pain, but he couldn’t stop, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Time hushed him softly cooing, “You’re okay. You’re fine. Just breathe. Just breath.”

Was it worth it?

“You’re okay. Just breathe.”

Was it worth it?

“I’m here. You’re okay.”

Was it worth it?

Legend couldn’t stop crying.

It wasn’t.

…

“We can take them!” A voice hissed from the shadows.

“Settle down Mutt,” Another voice growled, “Just because two of them are down, does not mean the others can’t fight.”

“But-,”

“No! Shut up and summon the others!”


	3. Forgiveness

Sky watched helplessly as Time helped Legend up and led the still crying hero away from the others. Sky couldn’t see much, but from the angle he was standing, he could of sworn he saw burnt marks on Legend’s face. No one followed their leader, allowing him to take care of Legend, or at least until he called for help.

Sky looked over to the mask that was laying on the ground. It had been tossed aside by Time as he rushed over to Legend, not to long ago. If nothing else Sky could return it to the man later. It apparently held some sort of power as it had transformed Time into a taller, stronger monstrous form as well. Sky couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body as he thought back to the blank white eyes of…whatever Time had become. The demonic creature that Legend had become, however was so much more terrifying and Sky fought Demise. He has seen scary, despite not acting like it.

Sky took some hesitant steps over to the mask and as his eyes focused onto the mask, everything else disappeared. The sound coming from the others as the chattered, attempting to pass the time, faded away until all Sky could here was a gentle and soft whisper.

“You desire power, as does he, perhaps…you would be a better suitor.”

“No,” Sky whispered, no hesitation in his voice. He was almost positive that it was the mask talking to him, tempting him and after seeing what it did to Time and what the other mask did to Legend, Sky did not want that power. Not to mention the fact that he could hear Fi screaming.

Well, not really screaming, but as loud as Fi can get.

Sky shook of the swords worry and silently picked up the mask. Looking at the mask closely, a soft gasp passed through Sky lips as he saw the red marks painted on the mask. Exactly like the marks on Time’s face.

Sky shook his head placing the mask into his bag, to return to Time later. This thing was not to be tampered with.

…

Sleep, a wonderful thing that Hylia allowed Sky to experience at least once a day. And if Time was nice, Sky could experience it twice.

His dreams were normally based around his friend of Skyloft and the flights on his Loftwing, however tonight it was different. As soon as Sky’s eyes shut and his mind drifted, he felt an unease settle into his stomach.

Sky opened his eyes and was standing in an open environment. There were no walls and Sky looked down only to see his reflection. This was where he had fought Demise, but there was no Demise in sight. Sky looked around confused. Nothing. Only silence.

A ripple in the reflection.

Sky tensed, there was something coming from behind.

Closer.

Closer.

Dodge.

Sky dove out of the way drawing his sword. The Chosen hero turned to face his opponent, but it was not who he was expecting it to be. Before him stood Time, except this wasn’t Time, but rather the Deity Time had turned into.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Sky asks calmly.

“You said no,” It hissed, “Now it’s your turn to die.”

Sky lets out a soft sigh, “Feel free to try, but know that I do not falter easily.”

“That’s quite humorous,” the man laughed, “Perhaps you can take that humor into the afterlife.”

The Deity rushed towards Sky, only for Sky to easily dodge the charging figure. Sky sighed and put his sword away seeing the brimming hatred in the man’s blank yet emotion filled eyes.

“What’s your name?” Sky asked.

The Deity paused in confusion, “Why would you care?”

“Suppose you kill me, I should at least know my killers name,” Sky shrugged.

The Deity snarled without responding and with a scream swung at Sky who merely jumped out of the way. “Fight back!” He shrieked and Sky smiled.

“No.”

The man’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong with you?!”

“I do not desire the power you possess, is there something so wrong with that?” Sky asks softly.

“Everyone wants this power, your leader has used it so many times I have lost count across the various timelines. Hell, sometimes I even manage to corrupt that little sailor in your group! If I can convince a child to accept my power, why can’t I convince you?”

“Because all I desire is to go home to Skyloft and no matter how much power you could give me, I would still not be able to go home. I have accepted this fact. I have moved on, the only question is, can you move on from whatever is holding you back? Can you let go of your anger?”

“What should it matter? Who would care if I, Kishin a soulless god, were to move on? And what is moving on without forgiveness? Because I know that is not coming from your leader.”

“Okay, well then Kishin, I forgive you.”

Kishin froze and stared at Sky in disbelief. The Deity then began to shake his head, “No, no, no. No! You can’t, no one can!”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Sky smiled kindly, but Kishin continued to shake his head.

“I’ve killed you!” Kishin shrieked, “I’ve laughed as your dead body hit the ground! So why won’t you fight back? Why are you forgiving me? What is wrong with you?”

Sky didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He just stood there smiling.

Kishin screamed in rage before fading away.

Sky sighed as well and allowed the dream to fade away as well.

…

“Did you summon them Mutt?” A voice growled watching Sky shift as he was napping.

No response.

“Mutt?”

“Yes sir,” a scratchy voice responded, “They have all appeared with the exception of one.”

“Which one?” The older male growled.

“I believe you know.”

“Very well. Mutt, watch the others. I’m going Shadow-hunting.”


	4. Take a Breath

Four sighed looking across the hastily built camp. Time and Legend were over in a tent and neither had made an appearance as of yet. However, as soon as this thought crossed Four’s mind, the flaps of the tent rustled and Time walked out. Everyone immediately gave him their full attention. Even Sky somehow managed to lazily sit up from his nap and look at their leader, waiting for orders.

“Legend is fine, but he wants to have a little time to himself. We’re just going to settle here for the night, so get comfortable as some of you already have,” Time said smiling at Sky who smiles back. “Wild, if you could get some dinner started, that would be nice.”

“Do you think Legend would like something with apples?” Wild asked looking down with reddening cheeks.

“I’m sure he would love that Wild,” Time nodded, “Tell me when it is ready, I’m going to stay with Legend for a bit.”

Wild nodded and Time left, disappearing back into the tent. The camp settled into silence and Four could feel Blue getting more and more restless. Not only this, but Red also needed a good cry session and Vio just needed some time to himself. Four sighed and stood up walking over to Wild.

“Do you need someone to go get more apples?”

Wild blinks in surprise, “Oh! Um, if you would like to that would be nice, but you don’t have to-,”

“I’d love to,” Four said as he was walking away from the others into the woods.

As soon as he was away from the others, Four grabbed the four sword off his back and split up.

“Make sure the others don’t see you,” Green said and the others nodded.

Red sniffles, and rubs his eyes, “Is Legend gonna die?”

“No, statistically the percentage of-,” Vio began before looking over at Red only to see tears rolling down Red’s face, “No, Legend’s not going to die.” Vio said before turning and walking away from the others, he needed sometime to himself.

Vio sheathed his sword on his back and looked around the forest, it was rather peaceful here, in whichever Hyrule this was. Vio knows that they were in Legend’s fairly recently but he doesn’t think this is an area from there, but it could be. He collapsed against a tree and slid down to the sit at the base, the past week has been exhausting.

He couldn’t help but wonder, as he sat there, did any of the other heroes possess any powerful dark magic items? Sure they had the Four sword, but that became common knowledge as one point. Those masks were definitely not common knowledge, nor were they a historical artifact. They were dark creations hell-bent on destruction and tainted with bloodlust, straight from some form of dark magic. And Vio has experience with dark magic, its abilities and limitations.

There was a movement in the shadows and Four jumped looking around. His shadow lay before him, a simple reflection. No difference, no change. Just there. Just a shadow. Yet never just a shadow, Vio couldn’t bring himself to call him that. He hated being called that after all.

A deep sigh escaped Vio as he sunk back into the tree. What was going to become of the heroes now? What truly did happen with Legend? Why did Time react as though he somewhat knew what Legend had turned into? These were all questions that Vio had and was fairly certain was not getting an answer.

…

A figure dove into a shadow as Vio’s eyes drifted his way. He couldn’t be seen, not now, not ever. He didn’t deserve their recognition.

He stood there silently, watching, always watching. Blue eyes not blinking as he stood and watched.

However he held in a scream as a pair of hands came out of the darkness, one covering his mouth and the other restraining him. His eyes immediately changed to red.

“Found you,” the man who grabbed him whispered, “I heard you denied my invitation. That was rather rude.”

The younger man struggled silently but could not break free.

“It’s time.”


End file.
